


Working List of Second gen names

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is literally just a list of possible names for the ships' kids, not actual fanfic.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

percabeth  
-three kids, boy and girl fraternal twins, and a girl two years younger  
Girl's names  
Sophia  
Jordan  
Brooklyn  
Carmen  
Harlem  
Zoelia  
Marina  
Arista  
Adella  
Alana  
Grace  
Boy's names  
Luke  
Charles  
Sebastian  
Theo


	2. jiper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jason and piper's kids possible names

Two girls and a boy, various ages, the boy is a lot younger cause he was unplanned  
Girls names  
Juliette  
Tristan (hey it could be a girls name)  
Macey  
Tahlequah  
Tallulah  
Boys names  
Liam  
Parker  
Austin  
Rowan  
Jason (feeling JJ vibes)


	3. caleo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leo and calypso

\- a girl and a boy, three years apart  
Girls names  
juniper  
jasmine  
paisley  
daisy  
crystal  
lavender   
rose  
Boys names  
Jedi (yes, like luke skywalker)  
Rowan  
Ace  
Callum


	4. frazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank and hazel

-a girl   
Girl's names  
Emmi  
Xene (pronounced Zeen)  
Emily  
Samantha (or sam or Sammy)


	5. solangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nico and will`

they adopt a newborn demigod girl  
Girl's names  
Bianca  
That's it  
That's her name


End file.
